


Closer

by acquiescence



Series: Zarry fluffy drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquiescence/pseuds/acquiescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Maybe he knows, maybe he doesn’t. </em>
</p><p>  <em>All I know right now is that I have you with me, around me and all over me. </em><br/><em>I like being with you like this, Harry.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> All I can write's cute and fluff and no smut, I'm so sorry for that. 
> 
> Crossposted on Tumblr. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

_“What do you want, Haz?”_  Zayn tears his eyes away from the screen, peering over the laptop to catch a sight of the figure stood in front of him. He shuffles slightly on his bed, relaxing at the contact of the soft cushion propped up against the headboard as he leans back.

It’s nine in the morning, and a woozy, not to mention a wildly dangerous Harry Styles appeared on his bedroom doorway, his hands keeping a firm grasp on the blanket around him to prevent it from exposing his lower body. His curls were tousled perfectly in all the right places; some were threatening to hinder his sight. He walks over to the bed, meeting Zayn’s gaze. The older lad shuts the laptop and sets it aside, placing it atop the bedside table. It’s done with its job now, keeping him occupied for the past hour.

Harry snuggles up to him, his arms wound around Zayn’s waist affectionately as he rested his head against the elder’s chest. His eyelids battled to stay open whilst enjoying the warmth of the body pressed against his.

Now Zayn’s  _confused_.

Being completely taken aback by Harry’s unusual actions, Zayn froze; his breathing uneven. His heart raced right in time with his mind, finding a definite response to the question Harry has left unanswered. Maybe Harry is still dreamy, having been just awoken from his sleep and seemingly unaware of his own actions.

_He hopes not._

His eyes—those gorgeous, gorgeous green eyes. They were glassy and emotionless, leaving Zayn in a daze.

Harry moved in closer as humanly possible, only to cause Zayn to flinch a little. This time, his ears paid attention to the faint pounding in the older lad’s chest.  No words were exchanged between the two of them, with Zayn still in awe and Harry all cuddled up in the older boy’s arms.

_Maybe he knows, maybe he doesn’t. All I know right now is that I have you with me, around me and all over me. I like being with you like this, Harry._

It wasn’t long until Harry broke the silence, his eyes finding Zayn’s equally hazy ones.

_“I want you. Nothing else. Just you.”_


End file.
